Thawing a frozen heart
by Calypso xoxo
Summary: When the Seven sail towards Greece, they are stopped and captured by Khiones' forces, while they are in her captivity awaiting to be given to Gaia they meet someone who changes their quest and hearts in unthinkable ways. This was written before the Blood of Olympus was published so I'm sorry if it doesn't comply with the book.


**Hi everybody, this is my first ever fanfic so enjoy, any tips or pointers would be appreciated. I wrote this before the Blood of Olympus came out so I'm sorry if it doesn't comply too the book. It will be mainly be based around Leo, but it may have Percico later on in the updates. BUT NO LEMONS. Thank you to everyone who reads this and actually likes it!**

Third person P.O.V.

Leo was angry, maybe not as angry at her as he was Gaia, but he was still pretty mad. All he asked for was one day of peace and quiet, away from all living organisms but khoine obviously had other plans.

''is it so difficult to not tie me up like a hog roast? I swear I'll be on my best behaviour'' pleaded Leo in the most innocent voice he could manage for a guy who was in a dungeon.

''like that's going to happen demigod, you tricked us once and it won't happen again'' Leo smiled at the thought of his ingenious escape plan, only flaw was the giant snowmen who threw him and his friends right back into Khiones murky cavern, which Cal called the _dungeon_. But who could have predicted them? His genius plan had now also landed him some sort of punishment which looked like it could be solitary confinement.

''Never mind, I'll just sneak out again like I always do'' Leo smiled all cheerfully as he could manage.

''now you listen here you insolent little whelp…, Zethes snarled, we easily caught you and we can do it again, blindfolded''.

''now, now Zethes, Khione said icily, what seems to be the trouble''? As she walked down the stairs with a click, click of heels, like a lady entering into a ballroom rather than an ice cave.

''Valdez tried to escape, so I was about to put him into solitary confinement with some sound effects'' Leo later found out that the sound effects were all of his friends screaming for his help, what tortured him the most, was the fact that the sounded like they were burning to death slowly; like he was the one doing it.

''I have a better idea. The queen of ice whispered in a sinister manner that made Leo shudder. We can put him in a cell with our other guest; let him know what we can do to someone''.

At the wave of khione's hand, Leo was given a fireman's lift by Cal, and, not very gently, shifted further down into the depths of the ice cave, where another cell awaited him and a suspicious lump in the corner which scared Leo as much as it intrigued him.

Leo P.O.V

If only my stupid plan had worked, who've thought that a couple of snowmen could bring down my ship _and_ catch us again as we made our escape? Then again it was kind've my fault because if I hadn't of disabled Festus for repairs, than the magic snow dudes wouldn't of got anywhere near them. Sure I had melted a couple of the suckers but Khoine had just built them back up again, dam I HATE snow! Seriously, how did she manage to survive as snow in the Mediterranean? Why can't she just melt for the gods sakes!

Great, just great I thought, now I'm being dragged of like a sack of spuds to the Gods know where, to see some one khione had kept, probably some dude they had driven insane by torture or something, _Great Leo, just keep thinking positive like that and you'll be fine. _I thought sarcastically to myself.

Cal had carried me for about 200 yards but the stopped his rhythmic plodding and as khione signalled silently, Zethes opened a door to another cell, but this one had no windows apart from the pokey little one on the door, which had bars crosshatched across it for maximum security.

Then I saw it, a lump in the corner that was probably a person. I couldn't see if the person was alive because it was covered in a blanket from head to toe and I seriously didn't want to be roomies with a dead guy! I think what scared me the most was the fact that Cal was smiling like his favourite hockey team had just scored a winning goal **(goal, point - I don't know what you score in hockey**, **sorry if I got it wrong) **

'' have fun with our 'special guest' boy'' Khione smirked '' I'm sure you'll get along just fine''.

''yeah I can tell we're going to be the best roomies ever'' I half managed to get out of my parched dry mouth as I attempted to sound like my normal self. At that Cal and Zethes both snorted out laughter but quickly bottled it when Khione gave them the _look_. At yet another hand gesture from Khione, Cal tossed me into the cell on my backside. My last chance of freedom and seeing my friends again, ended with the turning of the key in the lock and the click, click of snow boots walking away from me, not giving me a second glance.

I looked around my cell, it was completely made of ice unlike my last cell, but in the clear patches of ice I saw that the stone was behind it _great it's reinforced _I thought to myself. I was lost in thought for a while, I thought about my friends and how they almost had a chance to escape, but again Valdez ruined the day, I was starting to get sick of being the klutz on the ship, I was the only one that was alone and all I did was repair stuff; my nickname was _repair boy _after all. My train of thought was interrupted by a shuffling sound behind me. I froze, what was I to say, what was I to do? I probably couldn't have a sane conversation with this dude so I was stuck being my socially awkward self. Slowly I turned around to see what I had to put up with but what I saw was totally different to what I expected.

Instead of an old dude with mad professor style hair and bulging eyes, I found myself looking straight at a girl who had light blonde hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen, her eyes were like ice but not the kind that covered the wall of our cell, but the kind that you might find ice-skating on a lake or on an icicle hanging off a tree. I was blown away by her natural beauty and the way that she had an air of grace around her. She looked at me in interest, the way someone might look at a science experiment for judging.

''Hi, my name's Leo. What's yours? I said hurriedly and slightly out of breath due to the coldness of the cell and the fact that her beauty took my breath away. (**Sorry for the cheesiness) ** _Great, that's the same introduction you use for kindergarten, nice going gearhead! _I cursed at myself silently_. _She looked me up and down with a just a hint of fear in her eyes before she finally spoke

''my name is Eira. What did you do to end up stuck here with _me_?'' Eira seemed to speak in a timid voice but when she said ''stuck here with me'' she projected a bit of venom into here voice, like being here was worse than anything else.

''I was travelling on-board my ship when it was over taken by these snow man .… _things_ and I was brought to a cell with my friends but when I tried to escape….'' I held my hands in an opening gesture at the floor. Eira seems to get the point of what I was trying to say. All she did was nod, in an attempt to keep the conversation going I asked her ''how long have you been down here?'' it seemed an innocent enough question to me but after a few moments of silence I realised that she wasn't going to speak to me at all, I pondered over what I had said to offend her when all of a sudden she got up from the floor in a flurry of blankets and ragged clothing and stood in front of me.

I looked up at her in slight fear, trying to rewind the conversation we had just had, but I couldn't find anything offensive, then I remembered that I asked her how long had she been here. I was such a dummy; she must've taken offensive from that. Maybe she couldn't remember or maybe it had been that long that she just didn't care anymore.

''look over there'' as she pointed to a far wall by the door. ''How many do you see?'' her voice full of loathing and contempt. I looked and realised that there was a tally chart on the wall. The entire wall was covered from top to bottem in scratches carved into the ice. _If every tally represents a day, than she must've been here for a couple of years at least _I thought to myself. _So that's why to took offense. _I silently face palmed myself for my stupidity

'''listen, I'm sorry if I offended you….. '' I started to say but she just waved her hand away in a nonchalant gesture and said ''no need to apologise, I was just trying to judge your character'' her posture and tone of voice immediately changing

''you can do that''? I asked amazed after a few stunned moments of silence.

'' yes and I'm sorry If I frightened you, I'm just a lover of the theatrics. You get that way if you stay here long enough'' she added cheerfully. I have to admit I was still in shock after witnessing her character change so quickly, _I'm sharing with a person who's madder than me, and that's saying something. _

''to answer your question, I've been here for about 5 years, give or take a month

''how come''? I asked tenderly not expecting an answer back.

''I disobeyed orders from a goddess, my mother'' she said in a matter of fact tone.

''oh…' was all I said, I decided not to ask why, that might just cause some more theatrics, and my heartbeat had only just returned to its normal pace.

Jason's POV

We had got caught… our plan had failed just like we had failed Leo. Only now did I realise that he was a hero, so far he had just been 'repair boy'. He had practically sacrificed himself for us to escape but we had gotten caught. Not even Piper had been able to charm speak our way out of this one. Hazel was quietly sobbing in the corner as Frank tried to comfort her, but he too had tears beginning form in his eyes. Everybody knew that any chance of escaping was nil, we now had some form of ice robot thing guarding us with a very sharp ice blade that made me shiver at the sight of it. It was hopeless! Leo would've loved our guard, he would have been asking himself questions on how it worked and other stuff about it's mechanics but he wasn't here. We had all heard Khione give him his own cell with their 'special guest', at least we had each other. Hazel was the first to speak,

''where do you think they have taken him?'' we all shook our heads, not wanting to think about what he was probably going through right now, Khione wasn't known for her kindness and she disliked Leo anyway , after what happened at the wolf house as well as the whole fire thing.

''we've got to find him, he wouldn't stop looking for us if it was the other way round''. Piper said in a hushed and timid voice; as to not notify the ice guard, but he didn't seem to have as much interest in us as he did in sharpening his sword. Piper was right, we had failed him once and we couldn't and wouldn't fail him again. He was my best friend… I had to save him.

**That's my first ever fanfic! Hope you liked it and I'll be updating in about two weeks' time! I will also take on board anything you want me to add in or alter in this story as long as I think it goes with the plotline I'm thinking of. I will also respond to all PM's but I will probably take some time doing it. Calypso xoxo singing out ****J**


End file.
